Impossible Requests
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: AU. "Dante, youngest son of the legendary dark knight Sparda, is in a quest for finding the woman who stole away his dignity and honor when he was an innocent teenager. However, it might not be as easy as he thinks... Damn it, he was supposed to hunt demons and witches, not falling in love with them! And meanwhile, Vergil is a silent spectator of this unorthodox tale." DxL.


**A/N: Just in case! **

_Text in Italics = Flashbacks._

**Bold = emphasis.**

Because it can get a bit confusing if you don't understand how my mind and writing works~. Thanks for your attention and... on with the fic~ :3

* * *

**Impossible Requests**

**Prologue**

* * *

"We're lost, lost! Lost forever! We will never make it! This is terrible! Useless!"

The peaceful atmosphere was abruptly cut small animals, insects and birds that dwelled in the forest couldn't wander around their domains calmly anymore.

Not while those two nine-year-old boys that looked eerily like each other keep disturbing them.

They were both holding each other's hands and they looked genuinely confused.

Vergil, the older one of them, still didn't quite know how he got in this predicament. If he remembers well, it all started with Dante demanding him to play with him.

"_Doesn't mother detest it when we spar?" _Vergil had asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh, but she isn't here~" _His grinning brother had replied.

"_She also said she didn't want us to go into the forest. And she can come back at any moment."_

"_Don't be such a bore! __What, do you think there are demons out there? The sun's not even down yet!"_

"_..." _

"_What? What is it~?" _Dante had started to chant in that annoying, mocking voice that unnerved Vergil so much. Vergil had scowled and Dante had continued, though; _"Are you too scared~? Is darkness too much for you~~? Ha, Vergil is a coward~! A cowarddd~! A cowarddd~!"_

With a fluid movement of all of his body, Vergil was able to shorten the distance between both of them. He'd grabbed his dearest brother by the collar of his white t-shirt and pulled his face towards his, so both of their noses were brushing painfully.

"_You're on." _He'd hissed in a way that made Dante laugh nervously.

And there, there he was.

Both twins became lost in a forest that was bigger than it looked. With lots of tall trees and bushes and animals and flowers... Urgh. It was way to big. Just where were they?

Well, Dante was really a magnet for troubles, it seemed.

And a magnificent drama king.

That, or perhaps it was the fact that said forest was a foreign place for both of them. Vergil had got used to the greatness of their manor, and the forest was surely as big as it; the problem was that Vergil had never been out in the forest, and neither had Dante. If he knew every single spot of his home was because he spent all of his time wandering through it, occasionally chasing Dante (or vice versa).

"We're not lost," he stated as if it were common knowledge, but he didn't sound so convinced. Rather, Vergil's words sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, and not his brother.

"Then where are we?"

"..."

"Vergil!" A whining voice called him rather urgently, sensing that he was going to space out.

"Eeeeek! My ears..." Vergil made a pained face.

Holly molly, Dante could scream.

"You weren't listening to me at all?"

"Uh..." and then, Dante's face turned into one of weariness.

"What are we going to do?! What are we supposed to do!?"

"I don't know, alright? Why don't you think a bit for yourself! You're the one who started it!"

"Night is fast approaching. You know what mom and dad say about night!"

"Well, you didn't care much about that before. And it's ironic since it was you who dragged both of us in this idiotic mess!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The argument could have gone on for hours if it weren't for Vergil's anxiousness and fear of darkness.

So after claiming his little brother was the cause of them being lost, Vergil fell silent for some moments.

And Dante, the younger one of them, was getting more anxious and more anxious at his older brother silence, and he completely forgot that he even won the argument.

"Well, if you hadn't decided to get us in this stupid quest we wouldn't be here! It's definitely your fault!"

Vergil exploded again. It seemed he was just thinking about something intelligent to prove his brother wrong.

Perhaps Dante hadn't won the argument just yet.

"No! I didn't! And you didn't say you didn't want to go out! Didn't you want to have an adventure, Verge?!"

For some time, mom and dad had been telling them stories about the forest and a princess that was said to be cursed. A demon, his father would say. He had been trying to track her down, but to no avail. Dante sometimes saw his dad all concentrated and frustrated because of that story. He supposed she must be important.

Then, perhaps if they caught her, daddy would stop scowling and be with them and play with them more. And he wouldn't have to leave...

Dad left them a lot, only to come months later.

Dante didn't like it.

"I just came out with you 'cause I wanted to see you mess up everything as usual! It's not like that woman exist, anyway! And now we're lost and mom will scold us!"

Vergil didn't like it, either, but he knew more about the dangers of this forest, especially at _night. _Dante usually forgot about that, and he was scared something might happen to both of them.

No, this was a bad idea from the start!

Vergil would have cried in frustration if it weren't because of his more-than-big self-control.

"Eeeee! _Hey_!"

Dante scowled and Vergil made an ugly face, too, letting go of his hand. He turned around, not facing his brother anymore as he looked at his surroundings and tried to think about something. And quick.

Vergil was becoming anxious, too. Very anxious and _scared._

When Vergil was silent, it meant he was thinking (duh!). When he thought, that meant he didn't know something for sure (and this might sound stupid and overly obvious, but if you knew how Vergil's mind worked, this was something worth explaining; a rarity! A bad omen!)

Vergil usually knew so many stuff! Dante was scared, too. If Vergil didn't know, then what would they do...?

But...

…

But how did this happen?

Dante had to ask himself.

Everything was going great! They were having fun! ...Until now...

Both of them made a point of not getting too far from their own home, and if they did, they made a pact to always remember where the path to their home was. And said home happened to be a big house (like, really, really big!) that could be seen from miles and miles of distance. Dante couldn't remember how this ever happened, or if it was even possible for them to be lost.

...

No, wait.

Maybe... maybe he should try to remember? Yes, it's not that he couldn't remember; perhaps he just hadn't tried hard enough!

Hmm... …

Vergil was talking to him, but Dante was way too focused on his recollection task.

… …. … … …

… …

…

Well.

He did remember that once they made it out, sneaking through the broken fence of their garden, which delimited their property with great expanse of vegetation they were now lost in, Vergil and he got in a stupid contest that popped out in Dante's mind out of the nothingness.

_"Woah! That sound cool! And this is just soooo big~."_

_"I know! It'll be fun~!"_

_"I can't believe I didn't think of that before."_

_Dante grinned his usual grin. "But of course, dear bro~. Only a genius such as myself would come with this perfect plan~! What would you do without me, Veerge~?"_

_Vergil made a mocking face and said:_

"_Yes, it's fun~. Still, I don't think that's a very good idea, 'Te."_

"_Whaaaaaaat?" His younger brother looked like he had been slapped in the face. "This forest can't be that big, right? It's not like the town is very fram from here, either," said Dante petulantly. "And if we find the princess mom is always talking about then we can capture her~!"_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_'Cause it's fun~?"_

_Vergil sighed._

"_I don't even think your noodle arms would be able to put a fight against a sorceress, anyway."_

_Dante's face turned red with irritation._

"_I don't have noodle arms!"_

"_Oh yes, you do~! You do~!"_

"_No, I don't! I'm a strong man! Unlike you, I'm not a coward who is afraid of darkness~!"_

_Oh, Vergil scowled._

_That hurt._

"_Dante..."_

_But his brother kept on laughing. _

"_You'd never be able to rescue the princess from the tower; you'd be too scared! Me, on the other hand...~"_

_That was it. That was all Vergil needed._

_Taking Dante by the hand, he got both of them inside the forest, getting deeper and deeper and deeper..._

"_Aw~, Verge, you're hurtin' me~!"_

"_Noodle arms~!" Vergil sniggered, but didn't let go of Dante's hand._

"_S-Shut up!"_

…

…

Oh.

So that was how it happened?

Then... perhaps Verge had a point... Maybe that sorceress didn't even exist...

But hey! It was Vergil who got them this far!

It wasn't Dante's fault!

"...!"

Still, when he was going to yell at his brother, Dante suddenly realised...

…

...That he wasn't in sight.

"Verge...?" He mumbled in a small voice.

No.

No, this couldn't be.

"Verge...?"

Vergil definitely had kept walking while Dante had stopped in his tracks, thinking.

…

…

He definitely was lost.

Dante's lips trembled as his skin became pale.

And now, now where would he go?

Which path should he take?

Dante was compelled to cry.

**Dante did cry.**

Now he was really starting to get afraid from the legend of that stupid princess and the demons of Vergil's stupid books.

* * *

...

"Stupid Verge, stupid, stupid Verge!" Dante sobbed.

How many hours? One, two? The blue sky was slowly fading away into red... ...

Dante didn't find the courage to take a path, afraid he might just be wrong. So he simply remained in the same spot Vergil had been with him before he suddenly disappeared.

Urgh.

His eyes narrowed. They were still teary, with tears forming in its corners, but he tried to contain them.

No.

He… wasn't scared.

He couldn't be scared!

He didn't come into the forest to get scared!

He came into the forest to prove he was as strong as daddy! The ominous sound of the blowing wind wouldn't scare him! Loneliness wouldn't scare him!

He will find a way... Eventually!

Not even that strange shadow hiding in those bushes before him would scare him!

...

...

Wait, a shadow?!

And all of Dante's internal monologue about him not being a coward dissolved into the nothingness. It crashed and burned. Epically.

Among the dreadful silence of the forest, ominous even when the sun was still up (but not for too much longer. The sky was becoming red, and it will soon grow black) someone heard the white-haired child crying.

And said someone made their way towards him, not minding their loud footsteps. Something as rare as a child crying was worth investigating. That someone had never heard something like that before.

Obviously, Dante also had a very good hearing sense, and very good eyes, and was able to distinguish this loud sound of light footsteps, footsteps that might be the ones coming from an adult, or from a teenager, at least. And he could also see the forming shadow as it came closer to him.

Dante knew something was coming. Dante knew that something was dangerous.

"Eeeee!" He whimpered. "Stay away, stay away!"

But that was useless and it only made it obvious for his foe to know where he was.

And he whimpered again, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

From the green brushes, a short shadow emerged, more clear now, and Dante swore he would have fainted. Oh, but he didn't. Instead, he decided to ask a last question before starting to run;

"Who are you?" The question came as a half a sob, and it was accompanied by an anguished cry of utter terror as the shadow suddenly popped in front of him by art of magic.

"I'm your worst nightmare~!" A cheery, girly voice said.

And Dante started running away from the girl-like shadow as he screamed.

Not that said girl cared much...

Oh well.

Guess it was time to play hide-and-seek?

Whatever was he doing in **their** domains, anyway?

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Lady, you're a bad girl for scaring a little kid like that~.

Well, well, in Kaguya-Hime, Kaguya was found inside a bamboo in a bamboo forest, and not in some kind of creepy, regular forest. But I wanted to make it like this because there's something I wanna try with this~. What is this thing I'm talking about? Well, I want to try some kind of retelling of DMC3 but with this eastern story, and I want to try something different with Lady using he personality from DMC4 (what I think her personality is, because Crapcom... Well). You'll see. Rated T for now, but as you can see, this is pretty much stupid humor (or humor) and some romance in later chapters. I started with Dante and Vergil as kids. Next chapter will continue with both of them as kids so I can make the plot look presentable, but third chapter will have Dante and Vergil with nineteen years.

**Give this fic a chance ;A;**

_**Next chapter contents: you'll have the explanation as to why Lady is older than Dante in the prologue. You'll also read her story told from Dante POV and her motivations as well as Dante's failed attempts at running away from her. DxL starts to build up (slightly, I'm not that creepy). Hilarity ensues. And probably randomness, too.**_


End file.
